Breaking up, Coming Together, and The End
by Inari K
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Eiri (Yuki) is treating Shuichi badly. How will Shuichi cope? Will he move on? Will Eiri?(Last Chapter!)
1. Chapter 1: Breaking up

  
  


Hello! My name is Inari! I hope you like this fic! It contains slight angst, sap, humor, drama and a little OC's. But not that much, I hope! This also happens after the manga, OVA's, etc. All hair colour, eye colour is from the manga, I think. I also spell the characters names from the American manga too, so beware! (And Yuki is called Eiri in this story, why? Because Toma and his family does, so why can't Shuichi?) So injoy!   
  


(P.S. I have no Beta reader... so please forgive me!)   
  


Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami, not me!   
  


Braking- up, Coming Togther, and the End   
  


Shuichi picked up his phone, for the eight time that day. His black hair sweeping over his face, looking down at the bright numbers on his purple cell. All he had to do was press the redial button, Eiri would pick up, and he could just brake it off. Yes, little Shuichi Shindou was trying to brake up with his lover. Eiri had finally broke the last straw on the camels back.   
  


A few nights before, Eiri had told his little lover to fuck off, and leave him alone during one of his long writing sessions. Shuichi was use to that kind of treatment, he had lived with Eiri long enough to know when a deadline for a book was near, he and the rest of the world should leave his lover alone.   
  


So Shuichi listened to his lover, and walked away and wallowed in self piety the rest of the night.   
  


The next day Shuichi was busy getting ready for a day of recording his new hit single 'The Touch', with his band Bad Luck, when a the telephone started to ring. Smoothing down the crinkles of his ruffled 'Boy London' shirt, he called out for his lover to pick up the phone. Five rings later Eiri still had not answered the phone.   
  


Must still be passed out on his lab top, was Shuichi's thought. Picking up the creamy white phone Shuichi voiced a "Morning. Yuki's residence. Shin..."   
  


"Shu? It's me Hiro. You have to get down here fast. Suguru is saying he's gonna quit the band if ya don't get here pronto."   
  


Shuichi sighed. "Hiro, Suguru always says he's gonna quit. But you know K always persuades him not too." (K was Bad Lucks producer. His height rested at 6'4, he was blue eyed, blond headed, and he carried a gun. Which he liked to frequently point at people. He was not someone to mess with.)   
  


"Yeah, but Shu..." Shuichi's band member trailed on.   
  


Shuichi started to float off into a dream land, ignoring Hiro's complaints.   
  


He was on some remote island alone with Eiri. His lover held him close, whispering sweet endearments into his ear. Thinking of this set Shuichi to cloud nine.   
  


Hiro's voice broke through his fantasy illusion. Bringing Shuichi to the harsh reality that something like that would never happen with Eiri. Eiri was just to caught up in his own life to ever even consider doing something like that with him. Shuichi sighed for the second time that day. It seemed the more he thought of his lover, the less highly he began to think of him. The spark was dying out in their relationship. Shuichi finally realized that. But the question was, did Eiri?   
  


"Shuichi? Shuichi? Are you okay? You've been silent for the past minute." concern swept through Shuichi's friend's voice.   
  


"Yeah I'm fine Hiro. Just tired." Perking up Shuichi, voice went a few octaves higher. "Well detain Sug's leaving as much as you can. Tell K to pull out his gun if you have to. See-ya in a few!"   
  


"Bye, Shu."   
  


Shuichi hanged up the phone. His brown eyes dropping. He had told Hiro the truth. He was tired.   
  


He was tired of living a life were Eiri didn't give a fuck about him. He was tired that all Eiri had been using him lately was for a relief from work. A quick fuck. That's all he meant to Eiri now and days. A fuck.   
  


Shuichi shook off his saddened thoughts. He had a recording to do.   
  


Shuichi walked out of his apartment. Leaving all memories of the questions about his relationship with Eiri behind.   
  
  
  


~~~~~~   
  


To Be continued....   
  


~~~~~~   
  


Well minna, I hope you like that! This is my first Grav-fanfic, also my first fanfic ever, so be kind! (Actually this is my first story to... wow.) I'll be updating soon! Have a great time reviewing my fic! ( ^_^ ) Chuse!   
  


(P.S. Flames will be laughed at, or burn in eternal misery! BWA HA HA!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello minna! Well this is my chapter two! I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing, Az-Strawberry, Demented Marik, brokenAngelYue, Panatlantic and Chibi Seto! I'm so happy that you took time to review my fic! (Oh, and Demented Marik, you added me to your favorite author's list?!! Oh, I'm not worthy! I hope my fic lives up to your's and every else's standard!) Also thanks to everyone who just reads my fic! (Much thanks also to panatlantic ! I'm so happy that you did decide to read my fic, and tell me about my many mistakes! Without help like telling me about how my title is spelt wrong... I would be lost! So thanks! And you as my beta reader? If your up to it... it would be appreciated...)   
  


Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami, not me... a lowly student...   
  


Now on with the fic!   
  


Breaking-up, Coming Together, and the End 

Part 2 

~~~~~~   
  


Tousling his black hair, Shuichi began to feel tears slide down his cheeks. Rubbing them away with the corner of his shirt, the man sighed. He looked down at the purple cell he held in his hands. His fingers tracing Eiri's phone number, once again.   
  


This was stupid, Shuichi regarded. All he had to do was phone Eiri and brake it off. But yet his heart would not let him. He knew he had to confront Eiri face on, they had been dating for almost 2 years now. Shuichi felt that no matter how much Eiri might hate him for braking up, he didn't want Eiri to remember as a coward.   
  


He would confront Eiri like a man.   
  


Strolling down the street towards the apartment he use to call his home, Shuichi began to fall deeper into his troubled mind. He began to think once again why he was forced into this position.   
  


~~~~~   
  


Bad Luck had just finished their studio recording of 'The Touch'. Sakano (Bad Luck's producer) had suggested for guys to go out, in celebration on a job well done. Hiro and Suguru agreed that the idea was swell, while Shuichi on the other hand just wanted to go home and rest. But he decided to put on a cheery face and celebrate.   
  


Arriving at a classy restaurant (They couldn't go to bar. Suguru was only 17) Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru lead by a waitress took their seats.   
  


The waitress, looked approximately 19 years old, clad in a white shirt, black blazer, and pants. She was also looking at Hiro like he was a gourmet meal, complete with a side dish and desert. "So hot stuff, what do you want?" She gave Hiro a big smile.   
  


Hiro twisted in his chair nervously, trying to contain a blush.   
  


Shuichi just sighed. It seemed that were ever his redheaded friend went, girls were sure to hit on him. Suguru on the other hand was so young looking, girls just seemed to pay no attention to him. It didn't seem to bother the teen though. Shuichi had a feeling his friend might be seeing someone. Maybe that cute male sales-clerk at the mall? Those two always were flirting, and he had been starting to hear weird noises coming from the change rooms last time...   
  


Shuichi felt a foot kicking him under the table.   
  


"Shuichi, she asked you what you wanted." The bands pianist gave his friend a strange look.   
  


Spouting off his order in French, Shuichi looked back down at the table. Once more getting lost in his own thoughts.   
  


The waiter now known as Kelee, gave Hiro a wink and walked away.   
  


Blushing furiously, Hiro turned his attention to his miserable friend."Shuichi, what's wrong?"   
  


Shuichi shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I'm just sleepy. Singing today took a lot out of me."   
  


Hiro glared at his friend. "Bull shit, Shuichi! Something's obviously bothering you! You've been silent all day! Now what is it?"   
  


"Nothing. Just leave me alone."   
  


Suguru stepped in. "Shuichi, please tell us what's wrong. We're your friends. We'll try to help you, in anyway we can."   
  


Helpless brown eyes stare the two people in front of him. "I think Eiri, might not want me anymore. He's never at home, and when he is, he's working on his book. And when that's not happing..."   
  


Red and green eyes push Shuichi to go on.   
  


"We you know... and it's hard and ruff. Then he just leaves." Tears swell up in Shuichi's eyes. "After that, he just leaves and works on his stupid book. I'm just a fuck to him. That's all I have ever been. I realize that now." Tears escalate freely down Shuichi's face.   
  


Silence fills the table.   
  


"Shuichi..."   
  


"No, Hiro. It's okay. I should have learnt long ago that Eiri doesn't love me. It's just that I had always hoped... But now I know hoping is foolish, when it comes to Eiri. Excuse me. I have to go."   
  


Shuichi leapt out of his seat, bolting out of the restaurant. Leaving two friends to stare at Shuichi's fleeing form, yelling out his name to come back.   
  
  
  


*   
  


Shuichi ran through the streets, tears plastering his face. 'Eiri, why are you doing this to me. What have I done to you that's so bad, that I deserve this?' echoed through Shuichi's mind. 'Eiri, Yuki... I love you so badly, why don't feel the same way?'   
  


Running with his head down, Shuichi accidentally bumped into a wandering couple. "Sorry... I didn't mean too..." Shuichi peered up at couple. His worst fear coming true.   
  


He stared into golden eyes, making his heart skip a beat. His gaze then rested on the woman clinging onto his lovers arm. The woman was incredibly beautiful. Her hair was raven black, her eyes the colour of ice. She wore a slinky black number that framed her tall lithe body. The only thing wrong with her was her penetrating gaze, staring at Shuichi like he was yesterdays trash.   
  


"Eiri?" was all that Shuichi could spout out.   
  


Eiri glanced at Shuichi. "What do you want, brat?"   
  


"Nothing, Eiri. Nothing at all."   
  


Shuichi turned his face back to Eiri and his new found lover, running away into the black night.   
  


~~~~~~   
  
  
  


Well Folks, that was chappie two. Hope you enjoyed it! Also thanks you oh Gods of reviewing, for reviewing my fic! Love to know what you think! C&C always appreciated!   
  


Chuse, 

Inari 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! So sorry it's taken me so long to up-date! I have had no Internet access for about two or so weeks. (My ma got it disconnected. But she got a different Internet server. Its better.) But I promise chapter 4 will be posted next week! Maybe Thurs or Wed. So please still read on! 

Well this is the third chapter... wow, it's gotten this far! Well I hope you like it! (Sorry that it's so short! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.)   
  


Maki Murakami made Gravitation. Not me. It's never me. Sigh.   
  


Breaking-up, Coming Together, and the End 

Chapter 3   
  


~~~~~ 

Shuichi reached Eiri's house, his thoughts still muddling up his brain. Cleaning his head of memories, Shuichi rang the bell to the apartment he had called home. Eiri answered. "Who is it?"   
  


"It's me Shuichi."   
  


The buzzer sounded. Shuichi gathered up his courage and drew himself up high. He walked through the door. Yellow light illuminating the hallway to Eiri's suit.   
  


Shuichi knocked on the door leading to Eiri's office. "Eiri?" He opened the door and surveyed the room for Eiri's presence. He was hunched over his lab top like usual, cloths rumpled up and a sour expression written over his face.   
  


Shuichi took a step forward towards Eiri. "Eiri? We need to talk."   
  


Eiri didn't even look up from his computer. "Can't it wait? I'm busy."   
  


Feeling rage surge through his body, Shuichi became more daring and stepped forwards. "No Eiri. This can not wait."   
  


"I think it can. So out."   
  


Shuichi felt like he had been smacked. Didn't Eiri care that he hadn't been home for almost two whole days? Shuichi stepped back down. But his pride made him bounce back. "Eiri, you can go back to your work in a second! Just let me talk!"   
  


Blue eyes flashed towards Shuichi. "What?!"   
  


"As I can see your work is so much more valuable then me, so I'll only be a moment." Shuichi took a deep breath. "All I have to say is that you'll be having a lot more time to write, and to spend with your female lover. I'm leaving you. Or well as it seems you left me along time ago, so I guess we both leaving each other."   
  


Before Eiri had time to respond, Shuichi marched out of the room. Knowing that this would be the last time he probably ever saw his 'lover' again. 

~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  


Shuichi knocked on Sakano's door. His producer opened up the door, taking a good look at his friend.   
  


"Shuichi?"   
  


"Hey, Sanako. Hiro's not home right now, so I was wondering if I could spend the night?"   
  


Sanako nodded his head. "Sure Shuichi, come in."   
  


~~~~~   
  
  
  


The end of chapter 3! Yeah! Please review! Thanks a bundle for still reading!   
  


Chuse, 

Inari 


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Together

Hey people! This is the second last part! Next chapter is the end! So once again thanks for reviewing! Love to all!!!!!   
  


Maki Murakami owns Gravitation. I'm just a fanfic writer.   
  


Breaking-up, Coming Together, and the End 

Chapter 4 

~~~~~   
  


Toma's party. Bad Luck's party.   
  


Shuichi entered a big room, with pink and purple streamers. Colourful designs caressed the walls, big tables filled with all sorts of food, packed the main room. People in stylish new vogue cloths chatted harmlessly with each other.   
  


Shuichi smiled. It had been awhile since he had really gone out and had fun. Ever since he broke up with Eiri... Shuichi shook his head. He was at a party. That mean no reminiscing about the good old days. The days were he still had Eiri...   
  


A hand reached out and tapped Shuichi on the back. Startling the man, causing him to yelp.   
  


Hiro stepped from behind Shuichi, a smirk played with the corners of his lips. "Sorry bud. Did I scare you?"   
  


"Yes you did! You almost gave me a heart attack!"   
  


Hiro gave a full fulgid smile. "Yeah but think positive. At least this time you didn't pee your pants!"   
  
  
  


Slitting his eyes, Shuichi began to chase his best friend across the room. "You take that back Hiroshi!"   
  


"Not until you catch me!" Hiro laughed, almost bumping into a couple talking near by.   
  


A hand shot in front of Hiro, stopping the boy dead in his tracks. Causing Shuichi to smash into his friend.   
  


"My, my. What do we have here?"   
  


Shuichi and Hiro blushed. "Sssoorrry Seguchi-san! Me and Hiro meant no harm!" stuttered the raven-haired man.   
  


Seguchi inspected Hiro and his accomplice. Making the two suddenly felt very small. He was decked up in a classy well pressed suit, ivory green in colour, a soft olive green shirt underneath. Shuichi took a quick glance at Seguchi's shoes. Black, Armani, and polished to perfection.   
  


Shuichi and Hiro examined their own choice of cloths. Shuichi wore tight leather pants, clinging to every inch of his skin. Fusca coloured t-shirt clothed his chest. Covering his shirt, he wore a crimson red trench coat that scanned the floors surface. Red dress shoes completed his ensemble.   
  


Hiro was wearing his trade mark leopard shirt, black leather pants, and a dozen dangling silver cross's. Plain brown loafers was his shoe choice.   
  


Studding their boss again, the two men felt suddenly even more out of place with their world renown NG producer. He seemed to carry the air of a king. His soft complection, his high cheek bones, soft navy blue eyes, and choice of style, made Hiro and Shuichi look like new bee's. Which in fact they were, in the world of singing.   
  


Toma smiled. "Boys, I know I look good tonight. But please. Enough with the staring! Your making me feel un-comfy."   
  


Both men flushed a nice pink colour. Mumbling a apology each. Seguchi chuckled at their response. "Boys don't worry." Toma waved his hand carelessly. "Now get out their and fraternize!" Shuichi and Hiro bowed goodbye, shuffling away from their boss.   
  


Hiro and Shuichi headed towards the snack table. Watching the people around them converse. Nearing the tables, Shuichi saw a unmistakable blond.   
  


"Eiri." Shuichi whispered. "Hiro, do you know why Eiri's here?" The red-head shook his head. 

Brown eyes gazed longingly at Eiri. Running his eyes over his ex's body, Shuichi came to a stunning conclusion that Eiri was looking a lot skinnier then the last time he saw him.   
  


Eiri's black suit sagged off his body, instead of slightly conforming his figure. His normally strong complection looked flaxed, worn down, stretched. Shuichi couldn't help his heart from sipping from it's inclosed bars.   
  


Shuichi tried to comprehend the feelings that were flying throughout his body. Lust, wanting, needing, belonging, love. Hatred. He closed his eyes sharply, attempting to seal his rampaging feelings inside. Shuichi could feel the start of silent tears creeping out of the corners of his eyes. 'Not now. Please not now. Don't let him see how weak I am without him.'   
  


Shuichi turned around, trying to control of his feelings, telling Hiro he had to go to the washroom.   
  


"Shuichi?" was all he heard in the back round, playing with the jazz music.   
  


~~~~~ 

One more chapter to go....   
  


Chuse,   
  


Inari   
  


(p.s. Review!!! I can only get better if you review!!!) 


	5. Eiri's Reflection

Okay Minna! Well you people wanted to know Eiri's reaction Shuichi's outburst! Why I ask??? So you know how he truly feels about Shu-chan??? I guess so. Well to tell the truth, Eiri and his emotional turmoil really did not fit into the story. It is a Shuichi and his pain(feelings) kinda story. But well I love my reviewers, so here is Eiri's take on the whole thing! (Boy you guys are lucky I love you....)   
  


I don't own Gravitation. I wish I did...   
  


Oh and happy people, this is told in Eiri's point of view, just to tell you.   
  


Eiri's Reflection   
  


Shuichi... I sighed out loud.   
  


Once again the brown haired twirp filled my thoughts. It has been 3 days since I last saw Shuichi. Three days since he called me names, one month since he told me I was his whole universe.   
  


I should have saw it coming. I should have saw the unvendible. I should have realized he would leave me. I should have, I could go on forever. But the fact is Shuichi is gone.   
  


For the past days I've been thinking of the different ways I could have stopped Shuichi from going. Each time I come to the same conclusion. I should have just told him my true thoughts. My inner feelings.   
  


But each time I replay the scenario in my mind, I know I could never really have told Shuichi how I felt/feel about him. I'm just not that kind of guy.   
  


I'm only a writer who writes about love. I don't understand it. Fans always ask me how I know so much about love. Every time I answer, 'It's just a gift.'   
  


But the truth is I have no clue how I write about 'love'. I guess its just how I want to feel about it. How I want to act when the man of my dreams tells me that he loves me. (Yes I know I said man. I've finally embraced my gayer side. Or more my Shuichi side at least.)   
  


Have you ever read one of my earlier books? The lead character either dies or suffers from unrequited love. So the truth is back in my earlier years I knew nothing about love. People just thought I did. People just thought they knew the writer Yuki Eiri. Well the joke was on them. They didn't know that all my characters suffered pain and sorrow because that was what I was feeling my self. They didn't know I killed my teacher. The real Yuki.   
  


So in away I have to thank my departed teacher. Because without him I would never have became wealthy, I would have never meet Shuichi.   
  


But most of you are probably thinking, "Eiri we don't care what drove you to write. We want to know how you feel about Shuichi leaving you. What you thought when he left."   
  


My answer is this; when he left, I felt nothing. I couldn't even feel my toes. My heart got ripped up into a million shards of glass. I couldn't move my lips.   
  


My head began to spin, I couldn't see quite clearly. I felt rage surging through my veins. I thought Shuichi was the one to blame for leaving. I had no part in his retreat.   
  


Soon the blood in my body cooled down. I began to think coherently. I knew it was my fault that my angel left. I knew I was the only one to blame.   
  


Do you want the whole truth? I cried. Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't register all the guilt I was feeling at once. So I drank and drank. I've only been sober for a little while now. But not too sober. Because then I wouldn't be writing this dribble, to fans who don't even know my plight.   
  


After drinking I smoked, I'm still taking a puff here and there. Soon I'll delete this crap. It will never be seen again. 'After that?' You ask. I'll drink some more. Smoke some more.   
  


'What about Shuichi?' you comment.   
  


I'll deal with him later. Maybe drop by his place, tell him how I feel. Or maybe sit alone for the rest of my life, watching the world progress around me. Either way Shuichi will always be in my heart, in my very soul. Even if he doesn't know it.   
  


*Delete*   
  
  
  


Well what did you think? I tried to tell you how Eiri really felt about Shuichi. How even himself couldn't comprehend all the feelings that flew through his head. I know that's not really what you wanted, but still I tried! I did what felt true to me. So I hope you kinda enjoyed it!   
  


(p.s. I'm going away on holidays this year, so my next update will not be until after the 10th of January. So until then, have a fun time reading a load of fics!!!!)   
  


Chuse,   
  


Inari   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5: The End

Sorry I haven't touched this story in a while. But here is the final chapter in the series. (Hope all my faithful reviews come back!) Please don't kill me!!! 

Gravitation is not mine. The lovely and talented Maki Murakami does. 

**Breaking-up, Coming Together, and The End**

**Chapter 5**

Shuichi sat on a toilet seat. Ceramic tiles and bright yellow walls mocking his despair. 

'Why did he have to come? Or why did I?' Shuichi grabbed more toilet paper from the silver dispenser. 

'Eiri. Why do you play with my heart so? I broke up with you. So how come I can't get over you? Did I make a fatal mistake? 

'Don't take this wrong. But Eiri, you looked horrible. I've never seen you so pale and lifeless before. Has_ she_ done that to you? Or have I? 

'Please don't take it personal if I might say, I hope it is me causing your suffering. Like you cause mine. Maybe then I have a chance at winning back your heart, if you can look beyond my foolish past. Oh Eiri. I love you so.' 

"Take me back." breathed Shuichi. 

Codling his head in his hands, Shuichi let all sadness go. Tears flew down his face at no avail. Minutes past, tears never pausing to stop. A soft knock shattered Shuichi's world of sorrow. 

"Shuichi. It's me Eiri. Let me in... please." 

Brushing away his tears, Shuichi opened the door. Standing before him looking as distraught as he, was Eiri. 

A silence. Then Eiri spoke, "Shuichi. Why are you crying?" 

Shuichi smiled. "I'm crying because of you. You won't leave me alone. No matter how hard I tried to let you go, you were always there, standing right in front of me. Eiri..." 

Eiri sealed the distance between himself and Shuichi in a few quick strides. He scooped Shuichi in his arms, wrapping his love in a tender hug. "Shuichi. You've plagued me too. No matter how I tried to tell myself it was over, I couldn't bare the fact that our relationship had creased to exist. I told myself you were nothing to me, but Shuichi you are everything. I've missed you so much." 

Shuichi loosened Eiri's hold to face Eiri eye to eye. "Eiri?" 

"Yes, Shuichi?" 

"What about the raven-haired beauty I saw you with? The one I saw you with on the night I left?" 

Blue eyes softened. "Her? She's my new publisher." 

"Oh." 

"Did you think else wise?" 

Shuichi felt slightly ashamed and looked down at the blue floor tiles. "Maybe." 

Shuichi felt Eiri inhale a big breath. "Don't worry Shuichi. You were the only one for me for the longest time. You still are. If you forgive me for acting like such a jerk." 

Smiling a sincere smile, Shuichi gazed into Eiri's eyes. "I think I can do that. Sakano getting tired of me any ways." 

"Good." 

With that, Eiri bent down and entrapped Shuichi's lips with his own. 

The End

* * *

Um ya. Okay, Eiri was out of character. The ending kind of sucked. I meant to have a better ending. Eiri was going to write a song about Shuichi, Shuichi would hear it, love would happen. Or a different ending, like this... Eiri would go to Shuichi's apartment and confess his love, tell Shuichi he was a dope, and ask him to marry him.

But well that didn't happen. Why? I like soap opera endings? I'm just to lazy to do a different ending? I actually like this kinda rushed ending? Maybe all the above. But what ever the ending, I hope you liked it! I write for my fans you know! 

So once again, I want to thank my faithful reviewers. May you read another one of my fic's soon, or may I read one of yours in the future. 

(Again sorry it took me so long to post the last chapter. I just didn't, and still don't like how this story worked out. So I was very reluctant to post this last chapter. But here it is. I was so fed up with this fic that I re-did the ending. It was so much longer, but I think this one even though it's shorter is the better ending.) 

Chuse, 

Inari


End file.
